<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sin Eater's Delight by echoelbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566576">Sin Eater's Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoelbo/pseuds/echoelbo'>echoelbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Physical Abuse, Sin Eaters (Final Fantasy XIV), Size Difference, The lack of fatebreaker/wol fics is my villain origin story, ask to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoelbo/pseuds/echoelbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Darkness expects a good fight when he uses the crystal to relive his encounter with the Fatebreaker. Fate, it seems, has different plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatebreaker/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sin Eater's Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Its eyes are cold and full of hatred. Its body, deathly pale as the light that infests it. Its neck, coiled by a dragon he's all too familiar with. The wings jutting out of its back, anything but angelic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And its hands, he idly notes as he's held against the gaol wall, cold as the light which had once flooded the land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers dig into his throat and he struggles in vain against this all-too-familiar yet so vastly unfamiliar foe as dark splotches form in his vision. He isn't too scared - he's faced worse deaths than this and suffocating isn't new to him. The Echo will protect him if it comes down to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers tighten around his neck and the Warrior of Darkness is certain this will be the end - until they suddenly loosen, threatening to drop him. Before he can open his eyes, a knee drives itself into his stomach, a sharp pain coursing through his body as he coughs and falls to his knees. He holds himself up with one hand and puts the other to his mouth, hacking up spit and blood as his tail spasms behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two fingers, cold, cold fingers, come to gently rest under his chin. His head is tilted up and he makes eye contact with the Fatebreaker, an unreadable expression in its eyes. It brings a thumb to wipe the blood from his cheek, and the gentle gesture unnerves him more than any of the gashes and bruises blooming on his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't move," it says, voice devoid of any emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost wants to obey. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick turn of the head, he bites into cold skin, Keeper fangs easily piercing through and drawing shining blood. It tastes atrocious, nothing like the sweet metallic of true blood, but he doesn't let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fatebreaker tsks, anger returning to its eyes, and it slams its hand forward, forcing the dark knight to open his mouth. It pulls its hand back before he can bite down again and this time it grabs his jaw and slams his head against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said don't move," it hisses, venom dripping from its tone. Sharp teeth brush against his throat, white appearing in the corner of his eye, and he takes a sharp breath as the Fatebreaker's dragon pins him against the wall, body coiling around his body, pinning his arms to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fatebreaker lets go of him and he grips at the dragon. It bites a little in response, drawing blood, and the Fatebreaker huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not very good at obeying orders, are you?" it sneers. The dark knight almost grins at the unintentional praise, eyes glinting defiantly as he claws tighter into the dragon's scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never have been," he chokes out. It glares at him, eyes wild with hatred, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him back up. In one violent movement, he grabs the hem of the dark knight's pants and rips them down and off, ignoring the sounds of tearing and the startled gasp. He's slammed against the wall, eyes wide, and it rests its forehead against his, cold breath brushing against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> obey me," it says, and he jerks in place, feet trying to find the ground. This version of Thancred is much, much taller than the real one, and holds him above ground with ease. Its free hand tears the middle of his shirt open, trails down his torso, and makes its way quickly to his cock, wrapping around it and jerking it painfully. The dark knight kicks, tries to force the sin eater away, but then it bites down on his nipple, teeth tearing skin and drawing blood, and he yells</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It hums in acknowledgement, laps blood up with its tongue as it gives one more painful twist with its hand, before giving the dark knight space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you understand?" it asks, licking the blood from its lips, and he takes a shaky breath before nodding. It roughly twists and pulls his cock again and he jerks, realizing with darkening cheeks that he's getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> from this treatment. Tears threaten to spill at this realization, a wild hysteria overcoming him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips meet his, so gentle, so cold, and his tears </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>spill. He closes his eyes, pretends that it's not a monster holding him but instead a close friend. The dragon lets go of his neck, swirls down his body, each scale dragging painfully across his bloodied nipple as it makes its way down. It stops at his ass, giving only a second's pause before a wet pronged tongue licks at his opening. His eyes shoot open, body wrenching away from the invasive organ, but the Fatebreaker simply holds him tighter, moves closer until its body is flush up against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until its length is flush up against his stomach, and oh, it's large. Too large to wrap a hand around, long enough to rest across his stomach and then some. A hysteric noise comes from the dark knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wet tongue shoves its way into his hole without warning and he jerks in place, knees coming up and gripping the Fatebreaker's waist for any type of purchase. He's died a great many deaths, but none anything remotely like this. He won't survive this, he's sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud moan escapes him as the tongue works him open, brushing against his sensitive spots, and his tail curls around the offending dragon helplessly. A pair of lips press against his neck and he shakily sighs, clawing at the sides of the Fatebreaker. He misses the hum of approval the monster gives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At once, the tongue slides out, drawing a shaky breath from the dark knight before something else is pressed against his entrance. He tenses, regaining some sense of self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't," he begs, tears spilling down his cheeks. The Fatebreaker smiles into his neck, baring its teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it slams into him, its full length, and the dark knight </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span>, loud, hoarse. It takes only a few seconds to let him adjust before mostly pulling out and then slamming back in, drawing yells from the helpless man. It's too much, far too much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His stomach is bulging from the length inside of him, and he distantly realizes he's not currently in the real world. That this world allows for such things, such </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had never fathomed could exist. And through it all, as a large hand wraps around his own length, he's painfully hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a few rough strokes for the yells to break down into sobs. A tongue licks at the blood on his neck before disappearing, and seconds later, he feels scales twisting around his body. They work their way up to his neck before tightening it, cutting off his air and preventing him from making any more noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world starts fading into black and red, and with one more jerk, he stills and comes onto his stomach. The pain becomes distant and foggy even as he's torn apart and slammed into relentlessly, even as he's filled with thick seed that drips from him even after it pulls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's dropped onto the floor unceremoniously, dragon slipping away from him as his face hits cold concrete. Even as he breathes again, the pain fails to refocus, everything remaining a blistering fogginess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand pulls him into a sitting position, eyes sharp and cold trained on him. A thumb gently pads his lips, and he opens them obediently, letting it slip inside and play with his tongue. It hums, pulling his jaw open wider before standing back up, its length somehow still hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It presses its length against his lips, and he doesn't need the command. He opens his mouth and lets the monster push itself in slowly, hissing as fangs inevitably cut open skin and disgusting white blood fills his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't fight, not when it becomes impossible to breathe, not when his jaw is forced wider open, wider than would be possible in the real world. He distantly wonders if it's detached like this. With the pain throbbing through the rest of his body, he doubts he would notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pushes into his throat, gag reflex activating and the dark knight choking for only a brief moment before the full length is slammed into him. His vision goes black and he reaches out, desperately grasping at the man before him. His throat is stretched impossibly wide and his muscles spasm in response, fruitlessly trying to force the offender out. It's hopeless, he knows it is, yet his body still fights for air, fights to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fatebreaker pulls out only slightly before slamming back into his throat, and his eyes roll to the back of his head. A hand grips his hair and holds him in place while the monster slams into him, harder and harder, foggier and foggier as tears stream down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an eternity, it pulls out of his throat, its thick seed easily filling his mouth and dripping out before finally pulling out of the dark knight entirely. Before he can spit out the offending liquid, the Fatebreaker grabs his jaw and forces his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Swallow it," it orders, and it's far too much to swallow, really, but the dark knight tries. It takes two attempts to swallow all of it and he coughs as soon as the Fatebreaker lets go of him, throat too sore to do anything else. A finger swipes up the liquid that had dripped out earlier and works its way into his mouth. He understands the silent order and licks the seed off of it, waiting for the finger to leave and eventually swallowing dry once he realizes it won't. This leads to another coughing fit, his body convulsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," he hears, and he looks up through bleary eyes to see the Fatebreaker smiling. The praise sends a twinge of hope through him, hope that maybe it'll leave him be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scales slide up his back and the head of something barbed comes to rest at his opening. His heart stutters in despair. The Fatebreaker grins at him before yanking him forward and slamming him flat against the floor, large fangs biting completely into his shoulder as the barbed organ thrusts into him. He tries to scream, but his throat is too far gone, and only a choked airy sound comes out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>